Ever After High: True Love's Mark
by storyteller316
Summary: After the battle with the Evil Queen, secrets get revealed about what really happened with Apple and the cursed fruit of the same name. How will this change Ever After High and more importantly, how will it change Raven and Apple?
1. Chapter 1: Faybelle's confession

[Arthur's note]

Please read 'Gravity Falls: New Cipher' and 'Ever After Descendants' first as this is the third story that leads into 'The Journey'.

* * *

A few days after defeating the Evil Queen, Apple, Darling, Ashlynn, Maddie, Poppy, and Holy had gathered in the library.

"So, Daring was not the one that woke me but Darling was?" asked Apple.

"I'm afraid so," said Ashlynn.

"But, does this mean that Darling's my Prince Charming, or in this case my Princess Charming?" asked a confused Apple.

"I have no clue," said Poppy.

"But only True Love's kiss can wake you from the sleeping spell though, which means that she has to be," said Holly.

"There's something I have to tell you all about that," said Faybelle as she walked up to their table.

"How do we know you're not going to lie to us?" asked Darling as they all glared at her.

"Headmaster Grimm had a spell put on me so I can't lie," said Faybelle.

"It's true, I had to be there since she's part of my story," said Briar who had noticed what was going on.

"Alright, then what do you want to tell us?" asked Apple.

"I removed the Evil Queen's spell and placed my own onto the apple, that one made it so a person of the same gender as your True Love could wake you, in case that the person wasn't with you at the time," said Faybelle.

"You went against the Evil Queen?" asked Ashlynn as they all looked at her with stunned expressions.

"I'm not as evil as everyone thinks I am," said Faybelle who was uncharacteristically nervous.

"Oh, and there's a second part of this, if you kiss your True Love then a symbol will appear on your right hands, it's called True Love's Mark," said Faybelle.

"I...I have to go," said a flustered Apple as she stood up. However, in her hurry, Apple had knocked into someone, both falling to the ground.

"Dear ancestors," said Briar as they looked on at Apple who had fallen onto Raven, their lips embracing each other's.

"Ra...Raven I'm so, I didn't," said a panicked Apple as she pushed herself away. Her attention was then grabbed by a light on both her and Raven's hands.

"What just happened?" asked Raven as she looked at the symbol of a black raven carrying a golden apple in its mouth that had appeared on her left hand. Apple just jumped to her feet and ran away while holding her left hand over the mark so no one could see it.

"Anyone care to hexplane?" asked Raven as she looked at all of her stunned friends.


	2. Chapter 2: Feelings

After leaving the library, Apple had gone to the dragon barn.

"Oh Braebryn, I'm royally in a pickle this time," said Apple while petting the dragon.

"I just found out that the one I'm secretly in love is actually my True Love, but after everything I have done to her, I doubt she'll have any feelings for me," said Apple with a few tears in her eyes. Braebrya reacted to this by nuzzling the princess's neck.

"Thanks girl," said Apple as she smiled and wiped the tears away.

"Apple, are you here?" asked Raven as she walked into the barn.

"How did you know I'd be here?" asked Apple as she came out of Braebryn's stall with a surprised expression.

"Where else would you go if you wanted someone to talk to who wouldn't tell anyone else?" asked Raven.

"Did Darling and the other girls fill you in?" asked Apple as she avoided eye contact.

"Yeah, they told me Daring is not your True Love, but that I am," said Raven as she held up her hand with the mark.

"You don't have to be if you don't want to," said Apple.

"Apple," said Raven who was clearly hurt by this.

"You wanted to break free from destiny, but you would be following it if you ended up with me," said Apple.

"I wanted free from my destiny as the Evil Queen, ending up with you wouldn't be following destiny but my heart," said Raven.

"Does that mean?" asked Apple as she finally looked at the witch with hope in her eyes.

"I didn't sign the book out of fear for myself, but the fear of me hurting you," said Raven as the thought sent a wave of pain through her heart.

"But when I did sign it in Wonderland, I was only able to get control of myself thanks to you, if it had been any of the others that tried to stop me...then I have no doubt that I would have hurt them," said Raven.

"You don't know how much it hurt me to try and make you turn evil, all because I was afraid of disappointing my mother, I hurt the one I love the most," said Apple as she started crying again.

"Don't worry, I'll always be there to protect you," said Raven as she hugged the princess.

"My witch in wicked clothing," said Apple with a small laugh while hugging her back.

"That sounds better than prince in shining armor," said Raven with her own laugh. The two then kissed, their marks giving off low glows as they did.

"As much as I want this moment to continue, the others are waiting for us in the castleteria," said Raven after they pulled away from each other. The two then left the barn holding hands and smiling.

"Now this is just right," said Blondie as she stood up from one of the stalls with her mirrorpad. On the screen was a picture of Raven and Apple's kiss.


	3. Chapter 3: Blondie in trouble

The next morning, Raven was awoken by Apple's singing.

"Morning, Apple," said Raven as she sat up, stretching her arms and back in the process.

"Sorry that I woke you, I know that you don't like me singing first thing in the morning, but it has become a habit for me," said Apple.

"I actually love waking up to your singing," said Raven with a smile as she rested her chin on her knees which were still under her confidor.

"But you always ask me not to," said a surprised Apple.

"That's because I thought one day I might force a kiss on you, my heart beats as fast as a hummingbird's when you sing," said Raven as she stood up and walked over to her girlfriend.

"So, are you saying that this princess cast a spell on her witch with her singing?" asked Apple before kissing Raven. A rapid knocking on the door then drew them apart.

"Coming," said Raven as she tried to stop a laugh from seeing the pouty expression Apple now had as she walked away.

"Cerise, what's wrong?" asked Raven as she opened the door to find her half wolf friend there.

"Headmaster Grimm called Blondie to his office, I think he's planning to expel her," said Cerise as she walked in.

"What in Ever After for?" asked Apple as Raven shut the door.

"She posted this last night," said Cerise as she showed them her mirrorphone. On it was an article of Blondie's with the picture she had taken of the kiss.

"She messaged me this morning before being taken in to say that she did not mean to post it without your permission," said Cerise.

"It's already had over three-thousand views," said Apple as she stared at the mirrorphone with wide eyes.

"A lot of people are thinking it's fake, but is it?" asked Cerise as she looked back and forth at the two.

"No, the two of us did start dating yesterday," said Raven.

"Congratulations," said Cerise.

"We have to help Blondie, we can't just let her be expelled when she didn't mean to do this," said Apple.

"I'll go tell Headmaster Grimm that you two are on your way, so hurry and get changed," said Cerise as she turned toward the door.

"No need," said Raven before snapping her fingers, causing her magic to whirl around her and Apple.

"Hope you don't mind that outfit," said Raven who was now in her normal dress.

"When did you get this?" asked Apple who was in a white tank top, blue jean jacket, and black leather pants that had gold flames running up the sides.

"A few weeks ago, I was going to give it to you on your birthday," said Raven who was blushing.

"You are too cute," said Apple. They all then left for the Headmaster's office, Cerise suppressing a smile.


	4. Chapter 4: Coming out

"Ms. Locks, you already know why you are here, yes?" asked Headmaster Grimm.

"Sir, I didn't mean to post that article, I hit the wrong button after typing it up late last night," said Blondie.

"It's not just the fact that you posted it, but you made it look as if Ms. White and Ms. Queen are in a relationship by photoshopping this picture," said Headmaster Grimm.

"It's not photoshopped sir, they really are in a relationship," said Blondie. Before the Headmaster could say another word, a knock came from the door to his office.

"Headmaster Grimm, it's Apple, Raven, and Cerise," said Apple.

"Come in girls," said Headmaster Grimm.

"Girls, please tell me that you know I would never post something without your consent, that's just not right," said Blondie who was nervous.

"We do, Blondie, and we're here to ask that you not be expelled," said Raven.

"Girls, the article is a slander on you two as everyone thinks there is a relationship between you," said Headmaster Grimm.

"Guess you haven't read the comments, no one is taking it seriesly," said Cerise.

"Plus, it's not slander if we truly are together," said Apple as she took Raven's hand, which surprised the witch a little.

"You two really are a couple?" asked a surprised Headmaster Grimm.

"Yes, and I don't care what you or anyone else has to say, sir, because I'm the one choosing Raven as my destiny," said Apple, causing Raven to blush at her words.

"Would you two be willing to come onto my mirrorcast so we can clear this all up?" asked Blondie.

"We were never planning on hiding our relationship, so of course," said Raven.

"Queen Snow White is not going to like this when she finds out," thought Headmaster Grimm after dismissing the girls.


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise

Later that day, Raven and Apple were having lunch with their friends, some of their fellow students were staring at them.

"I was shocked to see you two on Blondie's mirrorcast," said Kitty who was practically sitting on Maddie's lap her chair was so close to the Hatter's.

"Maddie did tell me that you two were an item, but to come out like that," said Kitty.

"Our original plan was to tell Apple's mother first, but we had to go on the mirrorcast to help Blondie, who knows what people would have done if we hadn't," said Raven.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but am I the only one who did not know about their relationship?" asked Apple as she motioned to the two Wonderlandians sitting before them.

"They have been dating for the last two years now," said Cerise, surprising Apple.

"Next year they will be married in the Wonderlandian since of the word," said Raven which made Apple cough out of shock.

"In Wonderland you are automatically an adult at sixteen and are married after three years of dating, no rings or ceremony needed," said Maddie.

"Well, look what we have here, the loser couples," said Duchess as she walked up to them.

"Get lost, Duchess," said Darling.

"You know, I never expected you to betray the Royals, Apple," said Duchess.

"First off, I did not betray the Royals, I still plan on taking over after my mother, the only difference is that Raven will be ruling by my side now," said Apple as she stood up to get in Duchess's face. The whole castleteria was now looking over at them.

"And what's the second thing, princess?" asked Duchess without any sign of backing down.

"Keep pushing me and you'll see what I can do with magic," said Apple before Raven's purple magic erupted around her, both marks glowing even brighter than when they had kissed before.

"What the?!" asked Duchess as she stumbled backwards, falling on her butt, out of shock.

"Yo...you're using Raven's magic, how is that possible?!" asked Duchess. Everyone who had been watching now looked on with their jaws dropped.

"True Love's mark allows the non-witch in the relationship use of the witch's magic," said Apple.

"We realized this when she got mad at Castle Raiders last night, she broke the controller in half with the magic," said Raven.

"You promised not to tell people that I play Castle Raiders," said Apple the magic calming down from the embarecement she felt from having this revealed.

"You just came out as gay and in a relationship with the girl who was thought to be the villain of your story a few hours ago, and you think people will care more about you being a video game geek?" asked Raven with a teasing smile.

"Guess it is kind of dumb, huh?" asked Apple as she sat back down. Meanwhile, at Queen Snow White's castle.

"Madam, the limbo is ready," said a dwarf that stood before the Queen.

"Thank you, Cassandra, now let's go see my daughter," said Queen Snow White who had been reading Blondie's article which also had a link to her mirrcast with it now.


	6. Chapter 6: Having your back

It took Queen Snow White a few hours to reach Ever After High and classes were already out by that time.

"You called for us, mother?" asked Apple as she and Raven walked into a meeting room where Queen Snow White was waiting.

"Yes, please sit down," said Queen Snow White as she motioned to two empty chairs before her.

"I take it that you saw the mirrorcast?" asked Raven as the two sat down.

"I did, and I also read the article that Ms. Locks wrote, it sure was a surprise to find out through that," said Queen Snow White.

"We were going to tell you in person before revealing it to everyone else, but Blondie accidentally posted her article and we did not know what others would do to her for it," said Apple.

"You were trying to protect a friend, and I understand that, but when did you two get together?" asked Queen Snow White.

"Just yesterday when the picture was taken," said Raven. The two then went on the fill her in about how Apple had been poisoned, how Faybelle had changed the curse, and how Darling had been the one to wake Apple up thanks to Faybelle's stunt.

"So, do we have your blessing, mother?" asked Apple who was still nervous.

"Yes, but you realize that not everyone out there will accept this?" asked Queen Snow White.

"We know, but we have our friends backing us up," said Raven as she used her magic to open the door, allowing Cerise, Maddie, Kitty, Briar, and Faybelle into the room.

"And we're just the tip of the Ever After iceberg," said Briar.

"You all except their relationship?" asked Queen Snow White who was surprised to see them.

"I'm the one that helped get them together," said Faybelle.

"Briar and I are happy as mice in a teacup for our BFFAs, plus I knew all along about their feelings for each other, the author can't hide anything from me," said Maddie.

"I always thought the two of them made a purrfect couple," said Kitty with a laugh at her own joke.

"As long as Apple makes Raven happy then I'm happy for her, plus I'm in no position to judge them," said Cerise as she reached for her hood.

"Cerise, what are you doing?" asked Raven as she jumped up to grab the wolf girls hands to stop her.

"After you two came out, dad told me I can reveal the secret to my friends, and I trust everyone in this room," said Cerise. Raven let go of her hands, understanding that her friend had chosen her new destiny.

"You're still wearing those fake ears?" asked Maddie after Cerise had removed her hood. After a second of silence, the mad girl started laughing.

"I'm only kidding, I've known that Professor Badwolf is your father for a while now," said Maddie. This caused Cerise to look at Kitty, the only person other than Raven who knew.

"I did not tell her, she overheard the Narrators of the original story before this author wrote this," said Kitty as she held her hands up.

"Wait, Professor Badwolf is you father?" asked Apple as she stood up.

"Yes, and I'm proud to call him so," said Cerise.

"That hexplains a lot about you," said Apple with her typical smile before hugging her friend, to which everyone else joined in.


	7. Chapter 7: What's wrong, Faybelle

After Cerise had revealed her secret, Faybelle had snuck out to the balcony attached to the room while everyone else stayed to talk.

"Alright, what's going on with you, Faybelle?" asked Briar who had followed her out.

"I...I don't want to talk about it," said Faybelle who was trying to fight against the truth spell.

"Why did you save Apple and go against what you always wanted?" asked Briar.

"Because I didn't want to hurt you," said Faybelle without looking at Briar.

"What?" asked a surprised Briar.

"Apple is your best friend forever after, hurting her would be like hurting you, and I have never wanted that," said Faybelle as she turned around to reveal that she was crying.

"I especially don't want to put you to sleep for a hundred years," said Faybelle.

"Wait, do you have feelings for me?" asked Briar who was blushing.

"Yes, but it took the Evil Queen for me to realize it," said Faybelle with a slight chuckle as she wiped away her tears.

"Oh, Faybelle," said Briar as she suddenly hugged him.

"I wish that you had told me sooner," said Briar.

"Briar, you?" asked Faybelle before she was silenced by the sleepy princess kissing her.

"I always thought you were fairyriffic," said Briar after pulling out of the kiss. Before Faybelle had said anything, the two noticed a faint glow from their hands.

"How did this happen?" asked Faybelle as she looked at a True Love's Mark that combined sunglasses and fairy wings which had mysteriously appeared on their hands.

"I don't know, but it does mean we were meant to be together," said Briar. Meanwhile, Cupid was walking by them.

"Good thing I learnt how to separate the True Love's Mark from the sleep spell and make it into new arrows," said Cupid as she walked away smiling and holding a bright pink arrow in hand. As this was happening, the Fates had been watching.

"This realitie's Cupid would be a great help in the coming war," said Clotho.

"The darkness is growing stronger in their world," said Lachesis as their crystal ball turned to a battle with the Winx and animals with pitch black fur and blood red eyes.

"And it's starting to spread even further," said Atrops as she looked at dozens of crystal balls that were slowly turning red.

To be continued in

'Ever After High: Raven's lineage'


End file.
